Party Concept: Alliance Cell
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Rebellion Era Campaign Guide See also: Heroic Traits Many adventuring parties choose a theme to unite the heroes, a "Party Concept" that helps define who the heroes are and why they came together. The theme might be as simple as "The heroes are members of a smuggling crew"- just enough to provide a theme to follow. In The Rebellion Era, the most obvious Party Concept for heroes is that of an Alliance Cell. The Rebel Alliance hierarchy often calls for small groups to operate independently. These groups, or cells, usually consist of a small handful of individuals who work together without much contact with Alliance High Command. Rebel cells have many different forms: some are undercover sedition groups operating on Core Worlds; others are Starfighter Squadrons that harass and ambush supply trains in Imperial Space. A Rebel cell might operate an Alliance listening post on a remote, uninhabited world, or it might be an independent SpecForce squad that stages attacks on Imperial facilities. Building a party around an Alliance Cell gives the party's members a wide range of roles, so that every player can find one to suit his or her character. Allowing each cell member to specialize in a particular area also adds to the overall diversity of the team's abilities. The following sections discuss several common roles found in Alliance Cells. Each section briefly outlines the role's function and goals, then discusses how to build a hero to fit that role in general terms. These discussions focus on the Noble, Scoundrel, Scout, and Soldier Heroic Classes, and characters with levels in these classes can use the advice to come up with a reasonable history, personality, Talent and Feat selection to fill their role in the cell. The Rebel Alliance has few real Force-users. Most Jedi in an Alliance Cell make their own roles, although they can adapt any of the roles below as needed. Designing Your Rebel Cell * If your party decides to build heroes around the concept of an Alliance Cell, consider the following questions. First, what is the overall function of your cell? For example, it might consist of undercover operatives, Starfighter crewmembers, or corporate saboteurs. * Second, does your cell identify itself by a unique name? Many heroes from the Battle of Hoth were members of the Tierfon Yellow Aces, and a branch of the Alliance SpecForce called themselves the Pathfinders. After establishing a basic concept and name, consider questions about how the cell operates. What is your goal? What is your favored method of achieving that goal? Where do you operate? Do you actively recruit? Do you have your own secret base, or do you operate out of a civilian locale? Once these questions are settled, each player can create a hero that fits in with the theme more accurately. Party Role: Command The commander is the decision-maker and leader of the cell. Typically, he or she receives orders from Alliance High Command, which they then interpret and relay to their team. The commander is responsible for the overall organization of the cell and for ensuring that the team executes orders with precision and speed. They call the shots and act as a supervisor for the whole cell. Nobles are a natural fit for the command role because they have abilities that make it easy to direct and boost their allies' competence. Moreover, they have the social skills necessary to act as the face of the cell, allowing them to get the most out of Alliance leaders. Nobles make straightforward commanders, using their action-granting Talents to make sure the job is done right. An Alliance Cell under Noble leadership makes great use of its commander's skill in diplomacy and persuasion and might avoid direct confrontation in favor of intrigue and subtlety. A Scoundrel brings an unorthodox quality to the role of part commander. As cell leader, a Scoundrel focuses the group on disruptive assignments designed to rattle the enemy. An Alliance Cell under Scoundrel command frequently undertakes bold, aggressive missions that are unpredictable and meant to sow discord. A Scoundrel commander usually has skills that lend themselves well to leadership, and when Imperial agents come looking for trouble, he or she can turn on the charm or pull off complex deceptions. When a Scout is in the command role, the Alliance Cell focuses on stealth and survival. A Scout leader tends toward caution and mobility, and might to keep his or her cell constantly on the move to throw off Imperial pursuit. They take fewer overt risks and relies on the skills and abilities of the members to keep the cell alive despite overwhelming odds. When a Soldier assumes the command role, the Alliance Cell almost certainly becomes more militaristic, and the members undertake more violent and destructive missions. Soldier commanders do well in Starfighter Squadrons or special forces cells. Soldier leaders emphasize hardware and training over subtlety, and an Alliance Cell under a Soldier's command is usually in the thick of things when the shooting starts. Party Role: Failed Jedi One of the oldest and most popular archetypes for Jedi heroes in The Rebellion Era is that of the Failed Jedi. The concept is simple: you were a student of The Force who studied under a Master at the Jedi Temple, but you never completed your training, washing out and abandoning the Order. Many years later, by the time the Empire rose to power, you had been forgotten and subsequently escaped the notice of Vader and the Inquisitors. When the campaign starts, you remember only distant glimmers of that past, though you might still possess some rudimentary skill with The Force. The Failed Jedi archetype offers a perfect chance for interesting roleplaying. You might strive toward redemption, but you also face great temptation. As you grow in power and knowledge, you will begin to feel the pull of The Dark Side. After all, you have already failed once to become a Jedi by traditional means; what if you must turn to The Dark Side to succeed? Still, if you reach the end of the path and become a Jedi Knight- or perhaps even a Jedi Master- you will have redeemed your previous failure and turned your wasted life around. When you create a Failed Jedi character, consider advancing your hero in age. With your Gamemaster's permission, start your hero at Middle Age or even Old to represent that your failure as a Jedi student took place long ago. In addition, consider starting at 1st level in a Heroic Class other than Jedi, to represent the direction your life took since you abandoned your dreams. However, you should take Force Sensitivity as one of the Feats gained at Character Creation, to represent your basic ability to reach out to The Force. Party Role: Intelligence The intelligence officer is responsible for collecting, analyzing, and disseminating all relevant information for the Alliance Cell. Typically directly associated with the Alliance Intelligence organization, the intelligence officer handles everything from gathering data (Which could involve coordinating spy missions or stakeouts) to passing intel up The Chain of Command (Which might require covert operations to move the data). The intelligence officer analyzes data that has been collected and provides it to other cell members, allowing them to make informed decisions about their activities. A Noble in the intelligence role uses his or her excellent social skills as the cell's primary means of intelligence gathering. They typically employ Skills such as Gather Information to collect data from gossip and rumor, and Deception or Persuasion to convince beings in important positions to turn over sensitive information. Noble intelligence officers rely on their lineage and connections as their primary sources of information. A Scoundrel in the intelligence role draws on trickery, deceit, and wits to manipulate others into giving up valuable information. Scoundrel intelligence officers coordinate intel-gathering missions that rely on common deceptions such as disguises, bribes, and sneaking into well-guarded areas. Many Scoundrels are also proficient slicers, gathering intelligence by slicing into computer systems and downloading the data directly. Scoundrels are more likely to have criminal contacts and seedy allies on the fringes of society, so some of their intelligence comes from less reputable sources. A Scout intelligence officer prefers to use observation, stealth, and less risky methods of data collection. His or her intelligence-gathering missions might involve long-term stakeouts of Imperial outposts, surveillance from concealed listening stations, or occasional undercover investigations (Though usually nothing too hazardous). Scouts rely on their keen senses and perception not only to notice relevant pieces of information but also to pick up on hidden meanings. Unlike the Scout, a Soldier intelligence officer gets up close and personal with the enemy. He or she coordinates missions that involve breaking into enemy locales and stealing the information needed by the cell. Soldiers in the intelligence role might kidnap important enemy officers, arrange distractions (Often destructive ones) to cover their tracks, and equip their allies with enough weapons and armor to blast their way out of trouble in case things go badly. Party Role: Medical Most Alliance Cells hope that they never need to call upon their medical officer. Typically, medical officers deal with the everyday health needs of their fellow cell members, including everything from treating common diseases to conducting routine examinations. However, the medical officer's greatest value is in helping cell members who suffer wounds while fighting the Empire. If something goes wrong, an ally might need to have six blaster wounds patched up in a hurry. Having a medical officer handy means that the wounded cell member can receive care without going to a medical facility, where they might be identified and the authorities alerted. Nobles make excellent medical officers, largely due to their Class Skill of Treat Injury and the presence of healing related Feats in their list of Bonus Feats (Noble). Often, Noble medical officers are doctors who have left their professions to join the Rebellion, bringing their expertise out of the medical center and into the field. Nobles in the medical role rely on their training and education and act in a professional manner, so being treated by a Rebel medical officer is similar to being treated in any medical center in the galaxy. Scoundrels rarely find themselves in the medical role, except for Scoundrels who Multiclass and have gained Treat Injury as a Trained Skill by other means. Scoundrel medical officers focus on unorthodox methods of healing and often are little more than field medics who can patch up a Rebel trooper well enough to sustain them until they can find better care. Most Scoundrel medical officers have only the training they received from the Alliance (Usually a crash course in field medicine hastily administered aboard a medical frigate), so they rely heavily on Medical Droids for assistance and advice. Like Scoundrels, Scouts do not have Treat Injury as a Class Skill, so Scout medical officers often take Noble or Soldier levels so they can add the Skill to their Class Skill list. Scout medical officers specialize in survival, usually filling the role on worlds where cell members might encounter natural hazards. For example, Alliance Cells on dangerous planets such as Felucia or Mustafar might have a Scout as a medical officer due to his or her familiarity with the terrain and its hazards. In many cases, Scout medical officers use the Survival Skill to stave off problems in advance, making sure that cell members remain healthy through preventative measures. Soldiers in the medical role often are experienced combat medics who focus on field medicine. They can become Trained in Treat Injury at 1st level and thus have no need to Multiclass; however, some Soldiers do dip into another Heroic Class so they can add Knowledge (Life Sciences) to their Class Skill list. Soldier medical officers assess situations as if they were on the battlefield and usually are adept at triage. They prioritize their efforts based on need and on their ability to restore a cell member to fighting form, and they have a pragmatic approach to medical problems. Cell members might have to deal with lesser ailments on their own while a Soldier medical officer concentrates on bigger issues, but in the end, a Soldier is among the most disciplined and efficient of medical officers. Party Role: Quartermaster The quartermaster, also referred to as the ordnance officer, the supply officer, or (More colloquially) the finder, is the person who acquires material supplies and distributes them to the members of the cell. The quartermaster makes sure that all members have the right weapons, armor, and equipment for the job. Quartermasters coordinate their efforts with the Alliance's Ordnance and Supply Command, ensuring that the necessary goods make their way down the chain. When the cell is short on supplies that are needed quickly, the quartermaster might engage in a field acquisition- a nice way of saying "Stealing." Nobles make excellent quartermasters thanks to their ability to develop contacts in the Alliance supply chain and in the area where the cell operates. Many Noble quartermasters take the Connections Talent right away, allowing them to obtain Restricted, Military, and even Illegal goods without extra costs. This Talent is especially important when the cell must operate without support from Ordnance and Supply Command, since credits can be scarce for Rebel cells and the quartermaster cannot risk a background check by Imperial authorities. Many Nobles use their persuasiveness to Haggle with local suppliers, maximizing the benefit gained for credits spent. Scoundrel quartermasters specialize in obtaining materials through illegal channels. A Scoundrel's black market connections means that he or she knows how to procure items, no matter how restricted or illegal they may be. Scoundrel quartermasters always seem to know beings in the underbelly of society, and back-alley deals are common. They can use trickery and lies, conning honest traders in order to acquire certain items at low cost and without alerting the authorities. Scoundrels in the quartermaster role might steal needed supplies outright. Scout quartermasters prefer to obtain materials by scavenging, scrounging, and putting things together piecemeal. Since many Scouts are Trained in the Mechanics Skill, they can find the parts of a needed item and assemble the finished product themselves. This method not only saves credits but also avoids the scrutiny that comes with buying through legal channels. Scouts in the quartermaster role often spend time hunched over a workbench, trying to piece together illegal weapons from disparate parts. An Alliance Cell with a Scout quartermaster usually carries equipment that was built from scrap- and looks it. Soldiers in the quartermaster role like to take what they need by force. A Soldier quartermaster works within the Alliance supply chain when possible, but if his or her needs cannot be met, they formulate plans for a raid on an Imperial supply depot or a nighttime assault on a local munitions factory. Soldiers tend to be more aggressive than other quartermasters in their pursuit of supplies, but they don't always resort to violence. They can obtain supplies through stealth, sabotage, and infiltration just as well as by combat. Still, when it comes to direct confrontations, Soldier quartermasters take more risks than other quartermasters in order to get what they want. Party Role: Recruiter The recruiter in an Alliance Cell focuses on finding possible new members of the Rebellion and analyzing their potential. A recruiter not only identifies beings who might make good Rebels but also takes precautions when attempting to bring a new candidate into the fold. These precautions include conducting extensive investigations into the recruit's history, making sure the recruit is not an Imperial plant, and determining the recruit's willingness to join the fight against the Empire. Recruiters must be extremely diligent in this regard and study the subject as closely as possible. Once the decision has been made, the recruiter brings the new member into the fold and educates them on their new role in the Alliance Cell. Nobles in the recruiter role rely heavily on their social skills and insight to determine whether an individual is a good candidate. Noble recruiters can broach the subject of rebellion delicately with a potential recruit. They are adept at reading other people and saying the right things to pull an unsure recruit over to the side of The Rebel Alliance. Most Nobles in the recruiter role are silver-tongued spreaders of sedition who can convince even loyal members of the Empire that joining The Rebel Alliance is in their best interest. Scoundrel recruiters identify beings that have grown disgruntled with the Empire, particularly those on the fringes of society. Many Scoundrel recruiters draw from the pool of miscreants they count among their friends, convincing them to give up a life of crime and dedicate their skills and abilities to fighting the Empire. Scoundrels in the recruiter role frequently use deception and guile to subtly plant the seeds of rebellion. Scouts in the recruiter role typically identify potential Rebel through prolonged observation. They exercise great patience in this task and try to be absolutely sure about a recruit's trustworthiness before making a move. Scouts show great diligence when investigating a candidate's background and take elaborate precautions to ensure that the individual has no Imperial connections. They do not want to take any risks when bringing in a new recruit- a lack of caution could destroy the entire cell. Soldier recruiters approach their duty as if they were recruiting for the military. When a Soldier is sure that an individual could be turned to the Alliance, he or she extends the offer and lets the candidate make the decision. Once the offer is made, however, the Soldier watches the recruit carefully. If the candidate declines to join the Alliance or shows any sign that they might take information to the Empire, the Soldier recruiter makes sure that the individual is silenced before the cell can be damaged. Party Role: Security Within an Alliance Cell, the security officer maintains the safety, secrecy, and integrity of the group. Similar in many ways to the intelligence officer, the security officer is responsible for making sure that the cell continues to operate without the Empire's knowledge. More than just ensuring the secrecy of covert actions, the security officer also prevents breaches from within. The role requires constant vigilance in order to keep the cell from attracting Imperial attention. Nobles in the security role favor field work, going out into the community to make sure that no one suspects that the cell exists. They ask subtle questions, listen to private conversations, and pick up on possible security leaks. They integrate themselves into the community, keeping their eyes and ears open for any sign that someone outside the cell has become suspicious. Most Noble security officers rely on their ability to engage others in conversation to determine whether anyone suspects the presence of the Alliance Cell. When a Scoundrel is in the security role, he or she usually takes a more active approach to safeguarding the cell. Scoundrels favor counterintelligence and misinformation campaigns. For example, if a Scoundrel security officer believed that someone was getting close to discovering the cell, they might spread rumors about that person, turning the tables by redirecting attention away from the cell. Scoundrels specialize in sowing discord and lies; they try to confuse enemies with too much (Often false) information, obscuring the truth about the cell. A Scout security officer approaches their task the same way they would set up camp behind enemy lines. When a Scout is in charge of a cell's security, meeting places cannot be used until they undergo multiple security sweeps, safe houses are checked dozens of times, and outsiders are watched constantly for signs of Imperial interest. A Scout security officer knows that survival is a matter of skill and cunning, and he or she coaches their fellow cell members in methods of remaining undetected. They keep their eyes and ears open, using surveillance technology and survival techniques to prevent breaches of the cell's security. Soldiers in the security role use many of the same techniques as Scouts- such as electronic surveillance, defensive security sweeps, and long-term observation- but they pursue leaks more aggressively. Whereas a Scout might deal with a security breach by swiftly relocating the cell, a Soldier security officer is more likely to go after the source of the leak with a blaster. Soldiers view the security of their cell the way they view plans for a covert mission: the fewer who know the details, the better. Soldiers in the security role disseminate information on a need-to-know basis, and they usually try to keep the cell even more isolated from the community than other security officers might. Party Role: Transport Alliance Cells do not always have a single member who fills the role of transport- the person who obtains, distributes, and maintains all Vehicles and Starships used by the group. In some cells, the members use Vehicles simply for transportation from one locale to another, and the quartermaster or security officer fills this role. In other cells, such as Starfighter Squadrons that function semi-independently, a dedicated transport specialist is responsible for the most important elements of the cell's operation. A Noble in the transport role uses their wealth and connections to make sure that the cell has the best Vehicles and Starships available. He or she calls upon their contacts in the local populace to obtain civilian Vehicles, and they might pressure sympathetic allies working for local manufacturers to "Lose" a few Starfighters during a shipping accident, funneling the vessels to his or her cell. Most Noble transport specialists prefer to use their connections and social skills to convince others to provide Vehicles willingly. A Scoundrel in the transport role does whatever it takes to acquire Vehicles and Starships, including theft and deception. Moreover, Scoundrel transport specialists go out of their way to disguise Vehicles used by the Alliance Cell. They alter transponder codes, change a Vehicle's color or physical details, and perform multiple cosmetic enhancements to throw off Imperial agents or owners who come looking for their missing property. Scouts in the transport role frequently spend as much time tinkering with the cell's Vehicles and Starships as they do obtaining them. Notorious outlaw techs and jury-riggers, Scout transport specialists outfit the Vehicles under their supervision with the best possible equipment or with unique modifications to enhance their operation. Scouts in this role ensure that the cell's Vehicles are in top working condition, although their habit of making "Just one more slight modification" might exasperate other cell members. Soldier transport specialists look at every Vehicle and Starship used by the cell as little more than a collection of armor plating and weapons that fit around repulsors and engines. Soldiers in this role analyze every means of transportation for its combat value, and they prefer well-armed, well-armored Vehicles that will be useful when violence inevitably breaks out. Because the Vehicles add speed, defenses, and firepower to the cell's resources, Soldiers view them as an essential part of military operations.